List of techniques used by Vegeta
This is a list of notable techniques used by Vegeta which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. As a Saiyan, Vegeta is extremely powerful, being the greatest rival of Goku. He is also able to develop an abundant amount of energy-based techniques as the series progresses, and able to refine them into more powerful and effective techniques. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Energy based techniques *Bang Beam – An anime only technique. Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. Very similar to Final Impact. *Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. *Dark Impact – An anime only technique. A blast technique used by Majin Vegeta in his fight with Goku. Vegeta (Majin) signature attack in the raging blast series. Extremely similar to Double Galick Cannon. *Destructo Disk – A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. *Dirty Fireworks – Vegeta points his middle and index fingers at his target, making it explode. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a Saibaman who was holding back in a battle. In Namek he uses this move to kill Cui. The name of this technique comes from when Vegeta killed Cui as he says that Cui exploding into pieces are some diry fireworks. *Double Cannon Garrick – Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *Anneauxd énergies – An anime only technique. Vegeta shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. He used this attack in his Majin form during his battle against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. *Exploding Wave – Only in the anime, Vegeta used an Exploding Wave during the battle against Dodoria. Also used in the ''Gokuden'' RPG series and the ''Butōden'' fighting game series. *Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. It is used then again on Kid Buu. *Final Crash – A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. *Final Explosion – The ultimate and suicidal version of Super Explosive Wave. Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only. *Final Flash – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated. *Final Galick Cannon – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. Vegeta uses this technique to kill Zarbon. Also named as Galick Burst. *Final Impact – Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger in his Majin form. He used this attack during his fight with Majin Buu. *Final Shine Attack – An anime only technique. Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave from his hand. He used this attack in an attempt to destroy Super Android 17, to no effect. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, this is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *Galaxy Breaker – Vegeta charges up and fires a powerful white energy blast from his chest at his opponent. Vegeta uses the attack to kill Nappa in the Vegeta Saga. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. *Galick Blazer – The energy sphere version of the Galick Gun. Vegeta uses this attack to distract Super Perfect Cell during Cell and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Kamehameha battle, allowing Gohan to gain the advantage and destroy Cell. It is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 3 form in Dragon Ball Heroes. *Galick Gun – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. Similar to Goku's Kame Hame Ha. *Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series. *Heat Dome Attack – A manga only technique. Vegeta charges and then fires an energy wave above himself at his foe. Used against Beerus in the manga version of Dragon Ball Super. *Hellzone Grenade – Used by Vegeta only in the anime. Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Maximum Flasher – A powerful energy beam that Vegeta fires with one hand. He used this technique against Super Perfect Cell after he killed Trunks. *Photon Bomber – A powerful energy blast used against Dr. Gero. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *Power Ball – A support technique. A ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *Saiyan Energy Attack - An anime only technique. A large blue energy wave attack. Vegeta uses this technique notably on Semi-Perfect Cell. *Shine Shot - Vegeta throws a fireball at the opponent. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *Super Energy Wave Volley – Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Used in many of his battles. Also known as Meteor Flash, Final Bleed & Lucora Gun. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Galick Burst is the name of the technique when used in his base form, Galick Shooting is the version in his Super Saiyan form, and Galick Blaze is the version used in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta is the character that used this technique the most to the point that Goku in his fight against Buu, when the later starts shooting the Super Energy Wave Volley, he recognizes the technique as one of Vegeta's techniques, in spite that many other characters uses it too. *Super Explosive Wave – Vegeta releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. He first uses this in his fight against Goku in the Saiyan Saga. *Super Galick Blaster – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Chou Makouhou. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Triple Blast' – An anime only technique. Vegeta fires three yellow Ki Blasts from his left hand at the same time. He uses this attack on Perfect Cell. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Physical attacks *Amazing Impact – A rush attack Vegeta used against Captain Ginyu, and later when battling Android 19. *Atomic Blast – A rush attack that Vegeta used during his battle with Semi-Perfect Cell. *Brave Punisher – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta as an 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, in his fight against Broly. This attack was named in Raging Blast. *Crushing in Hands – A technique Vegeta used as a Great Ape to crush Goku's bones. *Demonic Rush – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Majin state during his fight against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. This rush was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *Elite Assault – A rush attack Vegeta used against Goku during their first battle on Earth. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Energy Palm' – The one handed energy wave used to kill Nappa in Dragon Ball GT. *'Face Slap' – An anime only technique. Vegeta slaps his opponent in the face. Used against Goku while in Majin form, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *Galick Impact – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form as one of his Super Attacks. It is also slightly changed from when he used it in the anime. *Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series. *Infinite Break – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, in his fight with Kid Buu. This move was named in Raging Blast. *Majin Rush - A videogame only technique. A rush attack used in Battle of Z. *Spirit Breaking Cannon – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form. The moves he does in this attack are taken from his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack became a Counter Super in Raging Blast. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage – The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Other appearing abilities *Mind Break – A videogame only ability. Super Saiyan 3 Majin Vegeta uses a beam to take over Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. *Energy Barrier – An anime only abiliy. In Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta created a barrier in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect a building full of civilians that he crashed into from being destroyed by Hirudegarn. *Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the ki of others. He learned this technique after his first battle against Goku on Earth. *Telekinesis – An anime only ability. He used this to hurl a bunch of rocks to kill the king of Arlia and again to lift a rock in an attempt to strike Frieza when Vegeta was losing their fight. *Telepathy – An anime only ability. Vegeta can speak with his targets mentally. *Risky Fight - A videogame only ability. Vegeta can use his own HP and exchange for EN. Transformations *Great Ape – Same as other Saiyans, those who have a tail and looks at the full moon can transform. *Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by vigorous training before the Androids' arrival. **Super Saiyan Second Grade – A more powerful branch of the Super Saiyan, achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and used in the fights with Cell. **Super Saiyan Third Grade *Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation, achieved in training during the 7 years of peace after the Cell Games. *Majin Vegeta *Super Saiyan 3 (video games only) *JanembaDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 (video game only) *Saiyan beyond God - A state taken on by Vegeta after attaining the power of Super Saiyan God in his base state. *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan - The result of gaining the powers of Super Saiyan God and transforming into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta uses this against Frieza in his Golden Form. *Baby Vegeta **Strongest Form 1 **Strongest Form 2 **Tuffle Gorilla *Golden Great Ape – Can only be achieved if the user is a Super Saiyan, and if they have a tail. Only seen in Dragon Ball GT. *Super Saiyan 4 – A combination of the Super Saiyan and the Great Ape form controlled, used in Dragon Ball GT in the final fight with Omega Shenron. Fusions & Fusion Transformations *Super Gogeta (Fusion Dance) **Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Vegito (Potara Fusion) **Super Vegito *Veku (Failed Fusion) Techniques appearing in video games ''Butōden'' series *'Handspring Attack': Vegeta springs off of his hands into the air, hitting anything in his way. Used in Super Butōden 1. *'Backstep Headbutt': Vegeta quickly backflips, landing gracefully on his feet, then dashes forward with his forehead extended, looking to make a hit. Used in Super Butōden 1. *'Crossing Combination': Vegeta rushes forward, kicking and punching. He punches the opponent, gives them a knee shot, then follows up with two more kicks. Also called Rushing Combo or Punch/Kick Combo. *'Super Elbow Smash': a dashing elbow smash technique. Vegeta quickly moves to the other side of the opponent and smacks them with his elbow so hard that they fly a great distance. Also named Elbow Drive. *'Hammer Of Vegeta': jumping/diving elbow drop. *'Dive Slash': diving dropkick. *'Slash Kick': Vegeta flies upwards with a kick, then dives back towards where he was standing with another kick. Also called Super Kick or Diagonal Kicking. In Ultimate Battle 22, it is called Kick Slash and Vegeta performs only one jumping calf kick. *'Sliding Kick': Vegeta slides forward with his foot extended, striking low and knocking down his opponent. *Exploding Wave: Vegeta raises his arm as an energy aura emerges from ground and damages the opponent. Also called Explosive Breaker, Explosion Wave, and Ground Flare. *Renzoku Energy Dan: Vegeta's Continuous Energy Bullet attack is called "Galick Gun" in Ultimate Battle 22. *Destructo Disc *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Final Blast Bomb *'Super Meteo Hitting': his meteor attack in Super Butōden 2. Vegeta hits the opponent up in the air, smacks them back towards the ground, stops them and elbows them in the other direction. *'Galactic Gunfire': his meteor attack in Buyū Retsuden, Super Butōden 3, and Hyper Dimension. Vegeta smacks his opponent into the air, then he fires up tons of Ki Blasts which keeps the opponent suspended in the air being fired at. When the opponent finally comes down, Vegeta says “Good Riddance” and finishes them off with a Big Bang Attack that sends them flying so fast that it makes an explosion when they land. *'Meteo Barrage': his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. ''Super Battle'' *'Blitz Rumble Kick' (ベヅータランブルキック): a flaming side kick. *'Burning Head' (バーニングヘッズ): a flaming headbutt. *'Rising Smash' (レイジングスマッシュ): a ground shave energy wave. *Galick Gun *Kiaitame *Final Flash ''Budokai'' series *Galick Gun *Final Flash *Big Bang Attack *'Final Bash': Vegeta kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. *Meteor Flash *'Nose Dive Crash': Vegeta grabs his opponent and punches them up in the air, then he jumps and punches them down again and finally, he kicks them before they touch the ground. *'Meteor Break': a rush attack finished with a Kiai. *Atomic Blast *Final Explosion *Final Shine Attack *Kamehameha (Shin Budokai) **Friend Kamehameha (Shin Budokai; used with Goku) ''Supersonic Warriors'' series ;Base form *Dirty Fireworks *Final Crash *Final Bleed *Galick Gun *Meteor Burst *Garlic Fire ;Super Saiyan *Planet Burst: Vegeta executes a melee combo on his opponent and eventually slams them into the ground. *Final Flash *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Burst ;Majin Vegeta *Final Blaster *Atomic Burst *Meteor Burst *Final Explosion ;Team attacks *Garlic Buster (with Future Trunks) *Outsider Shot (with Piccolo) *Super Bajit Sword (with Goku) ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques *Afterimage *Amazing Impact *Big Bang Attack *''Chou Makouhou'' (as a Great Ape) *''Chou Makouhou'' Barrage (as a Great Ape) *Dirty Fireworks *Explosive Wave *Final Explosion (as Majin Vegeta) *Final Flash *Final Galick Gun *Final Shine Attack *Finger Blitz Barrage (as Baby Vegeta) *Finish Sign *Full Power *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Galick Gun *Gigantic Flame (as Baby Vegeta) *Hi-Tension *Howl (as a Great Ape) *I'm Super Vegeta! *Infinite Break *Majin's Awakening *Maximum Flasher *Prince's Pride *Revenge Death Ball (as Baby Vegeta) *Revenge Death Ball Final (as Baby Vegeta) *Saiyan Soul *Spirit Breaking Cannon *Super Energy Wave Volley *Super Explosive Wave *Super Galick Gun (as a Great Ape) *Wild Sense Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Auto-Flying Kick Counter *Auto-Heavy Counter *Blaster Wave *Flying Kick *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *''Kiai'' Cannon *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer *[[Rush Ki Wave|Rush Ki Wave]] *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Heavy *Sway Lift Strike Signature techniques *Counter - High Speed Rush Movement *Counter - Z Counter *Dragon Smash *High Speed Rush Movement *Hyper Smash *Lightning Attack *Step-In Auto-Counter *Step-In Auto-Heavy Counter *Step-In Flying Kick *Step-In Ground Slash *Step-In Heavy *Step-In Ki Wave *Step-In Lift Strike *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Heavy *Sway Ki Wave *Sway Lift Strike *Vanishing attack *Z Counter Combination techniques *Air Combo 1 *Air Combo 2 *Air Combo 3 *Blaster Wave Combo *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *Energy Storm *Heavy Crush *''Kiai'' Cannon Smash *Power Press *Rolling Hurricane *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack ''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *Lucora Gun *'G. Slicer': Vegeta shoots off an arc of blasts toward the opponent. *'Assault Rush': a very fast barrage of kicks. *'Counter Break': Vegeta counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful uppercut. *'Blast Flare': an exploding attack used by Majin Vegeta. *Galick Gun ''Shin Budokai'' *Spirit Bomb Absorbed ''Burst Limit'' *Super Big Bang Attack *Shining Rage Attack ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *Super Galick Blaster *Galick Blazer ''Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *Demonic Rush Raging Blast * Galick Shooting - Vegeta's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. ''Xenoverse'' *'Galick Gun' **'Super Galick Gun '- SSGSS Vegeta's Ultimate Attack. A Super-powered Galick Gun that can be charged. *'Finish Breaker' - A barrage of energy blasts. **'Consecutive Energy Blast - '''A water-downed version of Finish Breaker. That deals leass damage and uses less energy balls. **'Full Power Energy Blast Volley '- One of Vegeta's Ultimate Attacks. One of the basic ultimate attacks in Xenoverse where the user unleashes a barrage of energy balls at the opponent. **'Spread Shot Retreat - One of Vegeta's Evasive Skills. The user moves back while firing ki blasts in random directions. *Big Bang Attack' *'Final Flash ' *'Meteor Crash - A techniques were the user attacks fiercely with a series of punches and kicks **Meteor Strike ' **'Meteor Blow ' **'Sledgehammer ' *'Shine Shot - Vegeta dashes to the side while firing a ki blast. *Flash Strike' - This technique originates from Dirty Fireworks. The User creates a small explosion from a distance. *'Energy Charge - The user charges up their ki. **Full Power Charge - The user charges double the ki. **'''Maximum Charge - The user charges up even more ki then Full Power Charge. **'Darkness Mixer ' *'Counter Burst' - A counter move where Vegeta stops his opponent's ki blast and fires a bigger one. Used in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. *'Explosive Wave' **'Break Strike ' **'Spirit Explosion' **'Spirit Boost ' *'Afterimage ' *'Super Guard - '''A Guarding move that can block even Ultimate Attacks. *'Final Blow' – A powerful punch used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. *'Rage Saucer' – A rush attack where Villainous Mode Vegeta warps around the opponent and hits them before smashing them to the ground. *'Bloody Sauce' – An energy sphere that splits apart and slows down or poisons the opponent when it hits. *'Baked Sphere' – A dark explosive wave utilized by Villainous Mode Vegeta. Gallery References Category:Lists *